


"Wasn't that easy, Lexa?"

by lovely_shadow_minx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Anya is Alive, Anya is also the wingman, Because AU, Because Lexa is shy, Fluff, Happy moments - Freeform, Shy lexa, and so is lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_shadow_minx/pseuds/lovely_shadow_minx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin works in a coffee shop and one simple day changes her life.</p>
<p>Lexa needs help from Anya to ask out the pretty blonde girl working at the coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Wasn't that easy, Lexa?"

Clarke hummed as she took another order, not paying any particular attention to the customers. Beside her, Octavia nudged her with her hip gently. "Helloo? Earth to Clarke? Jesus, Princess, you've never day dreamed this much at work," Octavia mused, placing the fresh chocolate chip cookies in the tray.

"Sorry, it's just some business dude saw my paintings in the University museum and he said he wanted to talk to me this weekend. Maybe this is it O, maybe he'll buy it and...and my pieces go off to bigger and real museums!" Clarke's eyes got bright, bouncing on the back of her heels the more she talked. Painting and drawing was her passion, no one not even her mom would make her change her mind.

Octavia smiled. "Congrats Griffin! I'm really proud of you. And it's about dam - dang time, your pieces are amazing!" Clarke gave her a cheeky smile, before hearing another set of rings from the door and she turned around.

Two girls, just an inch or so taller than Clarke, walked in. One girl had her hair braided back in complicated designs, while the other had a simple braid on the side of her head. The girl with the simple braid leaned in to the other girl, her eyes trained on Clarke. She saw her whisper a few things, and the next thing she knew the Complicated braid girl was blushing as she looked at Clarke.

Huh? Shaking her confusion, Clarke simply smiled as the two walked up. "Hi, what can I help you with?"

The simple braid girl talked first, casting an amused smirk at the blushing brunette behind her. "Hi! I'll have the number 5, large. Name's Anya."

"Mkay, and you?" Clarke directed her attention to the other girl, eyebrow raised. The girls cheeks darkened.

"I'll uhm..I'll have the uh...the...Uhm the...the number 7," she finally finished stuttering, green eyes focused on Clarke.

_Wow...they're so pretty, _Clarke smiled. "And your name?"__

"Oh uh...L-lexa...Lexa Woods," Lexa gave a small groan. "Im sorry I don't know why I said my full name."

Laughing, Clarke took the order and flashed Lexa a smile. "It's ok. You have very pretty eyes by the way." Clarke left to go prepare the orders, leaving a blushing and stuttering Lexa behind.

~ 

Lexa was glancing. More than that really she was watching Clarke with a blush. Clarke didn't mind, not really. She found the girl so damn cute, she really couldn't resist smiling over at her one time when she caught Lexa.

The poor girl almost choked on her coffee.

"She's pretty hot," O mused, smirking. "If you don't make a move I will."

"Shuttup O."

The brunette laughed, pulling away. Before the blonde could do anything to the brunette, O moved further away from her with a mischievous grin. "Go clean the tables." Tossing her a rag, Octavia strutted back to the cash register while Clarke walked around, cleaning the tables.

As she neared closer and closer to Lexa's table, she noticed Anya elbowing the girl gently with a slight head toss to her direction.

"Do it Lexa," she heard Anya whisper. "do it."

Clearing her throat, Lexa looked up and flashed Clarke a shy smile. "You're cute." Her cheeks reddened almost immediately, along with Clarke's.

"Oh ah...thank you," Clarke laughed softly, eyes twinkling and her cheeks red. Anya giggled softly, eyes dancing with delight.

~ 

"So Clarke is it?" The customer she was serving, what was his name-Wells? Oh yea-Asked. "I have a question for you."

"Yea?" Clarke leaned back slightly, wary. Lexa was watching from one table over, brow furrowed.

"Do you drink Expresso straight?"

Lexa looked almost relieved at the question, Anya giggling at the childish look on Lexa's face. Clarke supressed her own giggle.

"Well...Wells...Can I be honest with ya?"

The boy shrugged. "Dont see why not."

Giving him a cheeky grin, Clarke winked. "I don't do anything straight."

Lexa let out a soft, almost inaudible giggle. Clarke turned slightly, Brow raised. She saw Anya smile secretly, eyes twinkling.

What the...?

~ 

"So erm...I never got your name," Lexa shuffled nervously near the counter, eyes on Clarke.

The blonde giggled softly. "My name's Clarke Griffin."

"Klark," Lexa tasted out the word and Clarke held back a shiver at the way her name was said. Her name sounded...good...in the way Lexa said it. "Well uh...Klark...I have a question?"

"Sure, what's up?" The blonde stopped wiping the counters, her attention on the brunette. For a moment, Lexa was quiet, her lips pursed in a pout.

"Would you uh...would you want to come with me to...the movies sometime?" Lexa gave a small, hesitant smile. "I would like to...to get to know you more. Outside of your work that is. Well I mean I guess you knew that, so I dont know why I said it and I suppose I should just stop talking now because I'm rambling and...yea..."

Clarke laughed softly, smiling. "I would love to go with you to the movies Lexa. And don't be sorry for rambling, you were quite cute while rambling."

Lexa blushed, but blinded Clarke with a bright smile. She pulled out a pen and paper, quickly scribbling her phone number down. "Great! Here's my number, we can plan more later. I'll uh...I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely," Clarke watched as Lexa walked away and back to Anya, who gave Lexa two thumbs up and a wink. Clarke grinned, looking down at the number before placing it in her pocket and turning around, only to smack into Octavia, who was giving her the creepiest smile ever.

"Sooo....a date huh?"

~ 

"See Lexa, that wasn't so hard to do now was it?"

"Shut up Anya."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?  
> Thoughts, feelings, emotions, go!


End file.
